Breaking The Ice
by TheBlueLily
Summary: The Kami are ones you never want to upset and Sesshomaru has done that very thing. Through his father, Sesshomaru learns that he needs to make things right otherwise he won't like the outcome. He has 3 days or things will change. For better or wose, thats up to him. Set after the Final Season
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys here is my very first Inuyasha fanfic (well one that I have decided post) I got this idea a while ago after watching the 3rd movie which is my all time favourite. **

**Okay so this is a Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing but there will be plenty of Inuyasha/Kikyo and Sango/Miroku. I am a big fan of Sesshomaru and Kagome so here it is. Sesshomaru may be a bit OC in this chapter but its only because Inupapa is back for a bit ;) so I hope you all enjoy it. This is set after the final season.**

**I do not own Inuyasha (I wish I did) I do own the names that I have given Sesshomaru/Inuyasha's father and Sesshomaru's mother.**

* * *

It was a hot day in the fields near the village where Inuyasha and his pack rested. Despite the heat many farmers where out in the fields, getting the crops ready for selling. A dark haired woman was kneeling by a patch of herbs. She wore a plain red and white miko outfit with a bow on her back with some arrows.

Her dark hair stuck to her skin causing her to sigh as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Kagome! You should rest. It is not good for you to be out here in this heat." Kagome looked up to see Sango running up towards her. Kagome smiled lightly knowing her friend was worried about her.

"I was getting these herbs to help Kikyo. The pup is restless." Kagome said standing up making Sango frown.

"I remember Kikyo telling you not to leave the hut as well as Inuyasha promising to tie you up near Kouga's den if you left." Sango smirked at Kagome's shiver. Kouga had still not gotten the idea that she was not interested in him.

"Fine fine. I'm coming." Kagome sighed as she followed Sango back to the village.

"Mama Kagome!" Both Shippo and Rin yelled happily. Rin had joined their pack 3 years ago when Sesshomaru left her in Kagome's care. Kagome frowned at the thought of the Western Lord. He had not said why he was leaving Rin here but he made frequent visits which seemed to appease the young child.

"Uncle Inu is going to yell again isn't he?" Rin asked softly making Sango chuckle as said hanyou walked out of the hut.

"Kagome." Inuyasha growled deeply making Kagome roll her eyes.

"Sit boy." She said making Inuyasha's eyes go wide as he was now face to face with his old friend the dirt.

"What the hell was that for woman?!" Inuyasha growled as he let the spell wear off for a few minutes. Kagome turned around only to see a very angry looking Kikyo frowning at her.

"Um, you said the pup was being restless." Kagome blushed under Kikyo's knowing glare.

"I may have said that but Kagome! You have been getting weaker by the day ever since you brought me back from the dead. How can you expect me to let you go out in this heat?!" Kikyo all but yelled at her.

"I know but you know me Kikyo. I hate resting." Kagome frowned. "Anyway I found these herbs. They will help with the pup." She said walking past Kikyo. Kikyo's eyes turned sad as Inuyasha came up beside her.

"I'm worried Inu. Even though Kagome is fine, I fear the training as Village Priestess is taking its toll on her." Kikyo said worried. Inuyasha kissed her neck lightly where the mark that showed everyone that she was his rested.

"I know my love but Kagome will be okay." Inuyasha said. _'At least I hope she will be. I don't know how much longer her soul can last with the stress she is going under.' _

Kikyo sighed as she placed a hand on her swollen stomach where her and Inuyasha's pup grew.

3 years ago to this day it was the final battle against Naraku. She had already died for the second time but thanks to being a guardian of the jewel when she was younger, she could see everything that happened through Kagome. The pain in Inuyasha's eyes was something she wanted to block out forever.

She knew everything that the pack went through to defeat Naraku. Even Sesshomaru joined the group and she saw what he went through. The one thing that stood out to her was when everything was settling from the battle was Sesshomaru's pain filled howl. The jewel had suddenly decided to take Kagome without warning. She would never forget the look in Sesshomaru's eyes when she saw him watch Kagome disappear.

Shaking the sad thoughts from her mind she followed her mate and friends into the hut. She remembered the day that Kagome brought her back to life with the jewel. Kagome had spoken with Midoriko on how to make a pure wish. The only thing that Kagome wished for was for every person that suffered at the hands of Naraku to be restored and given another chance. Kagome had almost lost her life in the process but she was strong and held on.

Kagome ignored the angry glares coming from her hanyou best friend. She knew he was mad at her and so was Kikyo but she wanted to get out of the hut. She felt as if she was being suffocated. While she was gathering the herbs, a necklace fell out from underneath her top. She sighed as she held the pink jewel that was attached to it.

The Shikon No Tama. A jewel so powerful it could corrupt even the purest soul. Everyone apart from Kagome had fallen at some point to the cursed jewel. Kagome frowned as she held it in her hands. Because of this jewel she was trapped in a time, 500 years away from her family. Yes she loved everyone here but she missed her mother, brother and grandfather.

Her thoughts drifted to the final battle against Naraku. She despised the horrid hanyou with everything she had but she did not let her heart become clouded with hate. She closed her eyes tightly as if she was trying to block everything out. She could still hear the cries of horror as the jewel sucked her in but the one thing that haunted her for 3 years was a howl. An Inu howl of pain when losing ones mate. She could have sworn it came from Sesshomaru but she didn't dare to hope. She knew that he would never care for her the way she did for him even though he cared for Rin.

"Kagome?" Sango asked breaking into Kagome's thoughts. "You were in as you called it 'la la' land." She said softly. She would never understand her friend's strange sayings.

"Sorry Sango. I was thinking about before." Kagome said as she placed the herbs in their correct places.

"Ah." Sango said softly.

As Kagome began working on a soup for Kikyo, unknown to her someone was watching from the shadows. A pair of amber eyes followed her every move with longing flowing through them. Sesshomaru known as the Cold one or Killing Perfection as his half brother called him was indeed watching a human miko. Sesshomaru would never admit it out loud but Kagome caught his attention from the first moment he met her in his father's tomb.

Yes he hated humans with a passion that some deemed unhealthy but that was due to past experiences he had as a pup. After all he cared for Rin like his own and would kill anyone that would try to harm her. That was one of the reasons why he left her in Kagome's care. A few weeks after it was known that Kagome was staying in their time for good, Rin was attacked by a well known youkai that his mother wanted him to mate with. When he refused the woman again, she got angry and attacked the one that was closest to him at the time. Rin.

Rin had not been happy when he took her to the village and made that very clear to his very sensitive hearing but he wanted her to be safe. The flash of fear in his eyes made her realize that he was doing it to protect her. Rin gave up the fight very quickly but was happy beyond belief when he came to visit her.

His thoughts drifted back to the final battle against Naraku. He had been so focused on the fight that he didn't notice the jewel's rising aura. His beast rose to the surface when he saw the jewel suck Kagome into its black hole and the one thing he would never forget was the look of fear in her eyes. His beast broke free and let out the most painful howl he ever heard. Of course everyone knew from that moment that his beast had chosen Kagome as their mate so he made each of the pack swear to silence. Though he knew Inuyasha loved to tease him about falling in their father's footsteps.

Even though he agreed with his beast on Kagome, he would never act on his desires. She would be the Head Priestess once Kaede passed on and as such, she must be pure. Besides he knew she would never want to be with someone as cold and blood thirsty as him. His thoughts were broken when he saw Shippo gently push Rin into the hut who had strangely gone very shy.

"Mama, Rin has something she wants to ask you." Shippo smiled making Rin shriek in alarm.

"Rin what is it sweetheart?" Kagome asked kneeling down before the little girl that looked so much like her.

"Um Rin...I was wondering if..." Rin blushed softly. "If I could call you mama like Shippo does." Rin waited for Kagome to laugh or say no but what she didn't expect was the bright smile on Kagome's face as she pulled her into a hug.

"Of course you can! Like Shippo, I already see you as my own." Kagome smiled making Rin cry out happily as she hugged Kagome. Shippo smiled as he joined in on the hug while everyone watched with a fond smile.

"All we need now is you know who to get his ass into gear." Sango whispered to Kikyo who nodded.

Sesshomaru was relieved to know that even though Rin saw Kagome as a mother, she was free to call Kagome mother. He knew Rin saw him as a father but could not call him it because she thought it would be a weakness in his eyes.

_'She couldn't be more wrong.' _Sesshomaru thought as he watched the scene, suddenly longing that he was there with them. A change in the wind suddenly caught Sesshomaru's attention as well as a aura that should have been long gone by now. Frowning to himself, Sesshomaru looked back at the scene once before leaving. He followed the aura until he reached the middle of the field where he and Inuyasha took down Naraku with Kagome's help.

"Sesshomaru." A male voice boomed making Sesshomaru's eyes go wide in surprise. A blue pulse of light hit the ground with a loud thud causing the air to whip around Sesshomaru causing his pelt, hair and kimono to dance harshly in the wind. The wind died down as the light dimmed.

"F-Father." Sesshomaru stated. His voice remained even, not showing one ounce of surprise or confusion.

"It is good to see you my son. It has been too long since I have seen you pup." Inutaisho or Takeshi known to others smiled.. His long silver hair was pulled up into a high ponytail that showed off a royal blue jagged stripe on each cheek. His amber eyes shone with happiness but underneath was a sadness that Sesshomaru could not understand. Takeshi wore a white kimono with a blue hexagon pattern that was exactly like Sesshomaru's kimono pattern.

"It has father. Nearly 300 years to be exact." Sesshomaru said. Takeshi sighed knowing his son was right. "Yet here you are. How has this come to be father?"

"The Kami." Takeshi said in a serious tone. "You have upset them greatly my son and I am here to show you why."

"I have upset the Kami? How?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The human miko known as Kagome." Takeshi said raising an eyebrow at his son. Sesshomaru's eyebrows were now lost beneath his silver hair as his father looked at him with a knowing expression.

"I do not understand father." Sesshomaru said as Takeshi walked past him.

"Follow me." Takeshi said as he walked in the direction of the village. Sesshomaru hid a annoyed expression as he followed his father. "It's amazing how one person can start a change then someone else comes along and finishes it."

"Father once again you are not making sense." Sesshomaru said as they came outside Kagome's hut. "Father..."

"Don't fret my boy. They can not see us." Takeshi said as he looked in the door. "Ah, I see why you are taken with Kagome and little Rin. Rin is adorable." He smiled.

"Father." Sesshomaru growled making Takeshi laugh.

"Don't worry son, Kagome is beautiful but I have my own mate. Your mother remember." Takeshi sighed in longing as his thoughts drifted to Megumi for a moment. "How is your mother?"

"Surviving." Sesshomaru stated as memories of Izayoi and his father floated to mind. "You say you have your own mate but it is not my mother. It is that hime, Izayoi."

"Ah, I see now." Takeshi sighed. He looked from his son back to the mother and daughter in the hut. "I am pleased that you have changed your beliefs towards some humans."

"I have come to terms with that some are worthy while others are not." Sesshomaru said. "Rin helped me regain my yoki after I battled against Inuyasha."

"Yes I am aware of that." Takeshi said as he looked at his son. "I am pleased about one thing though."

"And that is?"

"That your yoki flows through her blood." Takeshi said shocking his son. "Really Sesshomaru? Do you not remember?"

"Remember what?" Sesshomaru said confused.

"The night Jaken failed to protect Rin properly and she got sick. You shared your blood with her. That night your blood and yoki mixed with hers. She is your pup through and through now. That necklace your mother gave Rin hides it from others until she is of proper age where she can control it." Takeshi smiled at Sesshomaru's wide eyed expression as he looked at the little girl he cared for. "Once that necklace loses its barrier, Rin will look exactly like you. Right down to the markings and coloring. Everything apart from the crescent moon."

"Why is that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I do not know but that is what I have been told by the Kami. Now this issue regarding Kagome. Why have you not made her yours?"

"I will not fall the way you did. You died protecting that hime and Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated. Right there and then Takeshi understood everything.

"Son there is something you must known regarding Inuyasha and Izayoi." He said as he led his son back to the fields.

"What is it?"

"Izayoi is not Inuyasha's mother. Megumi, your mother. She is Inuyasha's mother." Takeshi said seriously. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he took in his father's words. "You see after you turned 4 in human years, your mother and I wanted to have another pup. One that you could play with, train with. Be a big brother. We tried for so long but nothing happened until one night, your mother was finally pupped." Takeshi said softly. "We were about to tell you the wonderful news when your mother was suddenly attacked. I begged the healers to do something but nothing worked until one of the Kami visited us. She removed your mother's yoki in order to heal your mother. I was very surprised that your mother did not lose the pup during the transformation."

"So..." Sesshomaru breathed.

"Yes, Inuyasha is only a hanyou because your mother was a human for 5 months. Before Inuaysha was born, your mother's yoki was restored. You were told many lies by a close friend of mine and that is why you hated Inuyasha. We tried to tell you so many times but my death was the ultimate blow." Takeshi said sadly. Sesshomaru frowned as he thought everything over. His mother had been absent for 5 months before suddenly coming back and that was when Inuyasha was born. His eyes widened as everything clicked into place. Inuyasha was his full blooded brother. Not half.

"I understand now. General Katsuro told me that you had an affair with Izayoi and that was why mother was gone for that length of time." Sesshomaru said softly. "Does Inuyasha know?"

"Yes." Takeshi said after a few moments. "He promised Megumi he would not say anything until the time was right." Takeshi said as he began walking in the opposite direction. "Your brother is this way. Come with me." He said. Sesshomaru was still in slight shock over his father's words. He saw his brother sitting by the clearing with his mate Kikyo. "If you had not been so stubborn my son, Kagome wouldn't be getting weaker." He muttered but Sesshomaru heard.

"What?" He hissed.

"Inuyasha did not tell you? Kagome made a wish on the jewel to restore all those that were harmed by Naraku and that included Kikyo. Her life was restored but Kagome almost lost hers in the process. Had you been true to your feelings and mated with her, she wouldn't have nearly died. Though I understand Inuyasha's reasoning. The thought of losing one's mate can drive even the most controlled youkai to madness." Takeshi sighed as they reached a clearing. Inuyasha was sat against a tree with Kikyo between his legs and both sets of hands were on her stomach where their pup was growing.

"I know you feel bad Inu but you did what was right. Sesshomaru would have gone mad." Kikyo said softly. Inuyasha sighed sadly as he buried his nose into her neck and inhaled her scent.

"I know Kikyo but the look in his eyes when Kagome disappeared was too much. I thought he was going to lose control and kill himself over losing his other half." Inuyasha whimpered at the thought of losing Kikyo again. "I don't know how I would cope losing you again."

"Inu, you don't have to cope without me. I am here now." Kikyo said as she rubbed one of his ears. "Now Sesshomaru can take care of himself."

"I know he can. I just wish he wasn't so stubborn." Inuyasha said softly. Kikyo nodded as he rubbed her stomach in soft circles. Takeshi looked at his son who was now staring at his brother in complete shock. How could his brother know him so well?

"I know but don't worry about him or Kagome. I have a feeling something is going to happen soon."

"I hope so." Inuyasha said softly. "A youkai can only go so long without bonding with its mate."

"What Inuyasha says is true." Takeshi said looking at his son with serious eyes. "As I have said before, you have upset the Kami by not mating with Kagome sooner so now I am here to give you a message."

"Which is?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You have 3 days to prove to Kagome how you feel about her and make her yours or the consequences will be how shall we put it, undesired." Takeshi said with a small smirk. "So your 3 days start tomorrow and I suggest you get your act together and do this. Forget the fact she is human, she was born for you like you were born for her."

"Thank you father." Sesshomaru said with a small smile.

"You are welcome son. Now I must go, my time is out." Takeshi said softly as he embraced his son. "Remember, follow your instincts. They will never let you down." He said as he patted his son's head and stepped back. "I will be watching over you and your brother. Tell you mother..."

"I will." Sesshomaru said as his father disappeared into pure energy and disappeared within a flash. "I won't let you down." He looked in the direction of the human village and smirked. Even though the Kami were upset with him, he would get what he want and he would prove to Kagome how he feels about her.

After all he never does anything by half.

* * *

**What will happen next? What will Sesshomaru do? Wait and find out c:**

**Okay that has got to be the longest chapter I have ever written! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed that. This is going to be a short story roughtly 4-5 chapters so heads up ;)**

**If you liked it please review if not then don't**

**Until next time**

**LadyLilyRose~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this story has made more favourites than I thought c: which makes me very happy. I was a little scared about doing a Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing but after the reviews I got, I am over that ;) Also I am really really sorry about the long wait for this chapter! Life has just gotten busy but here we go c:  
**

**A big thank you and hugs to:**

**GiggleBoxGirlie**

**kristina. .3**

**LoveInTheBattleField**

**serenamenimino18 **

**Big thank you to you guys for reviewing chapter 1 c: and promised here is chapter 2**

**I do not own Inuyasha though I wish I did**

* * *

Sesshomaru held in a smirk as he walked into the village where Rin was now living. Kaede was busy making arrangements for a couple's wedding at the end of the village while Kagome was assisting in a healing.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru smiled to himself at the young girl's happy cry.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said as the young girl ran up to him and hugged his leg with everything she had.

"I missed you Lord Sesshomaru." Rin smiled brightly at him. Sesshomaru patted her head as he always did and that made the child content enough not to question why he was there for the second time in two weeks.

"Rin where is the miko?"

"Mama Kagome or Aunt Kikyo?" Rin questioned. Sesshomaru's beast gave out a loud purr in his mind at the words Rin used towards Kagome.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said making Rin look at him with a knowing look but smiled.

"She will be in her hut now. She has just finished healing someone." She said as she walked towards the hut. She stopped when she saw someone unfamiliar talking to her mama.

"I have told you countless times General. I do not know where Lord Sesshomaru is nor do I wish to know." Kagome was trying to keep her reiki in but the general in front of her was making things very hard.

"I know he was here wench." The general snarled. His short silver hair fell to his shoulders while his silver eyes burned with untold rage. He wore a red kimono with blue markings showing which land he was from.

"Katsuro." Sesshomaru growled making the general turn around. "You should not be talking to the Shikon Guardian in that manner of tone. She saved your life."

"My Lord." Katsuro said while bowing. "I am merely acting on orders."

"Whose orders and what are they?" Sesshomaru demanded. "If you lie to me, your life will not be spared."

"Sesshomaru! You cannot be serious." Kagome exclaimed as Rin left the hut.

"Do not interfere Kagome." Sesshomaru said making Kagome look at him with wide eyes. He rarely called her by her name.

"Your mother sent me orders to kill the two humans that have made you weak." Katsuro said seriously making Sesshomaru's eyes flash red once before he growled dangerously. Kagome stared at the Western Lord with shocked eyes but his aura revealed nothing. "My Lord?"

"Outside. Now." Sesshomaru growled. He was known for his iron steel control but after speaking with his father, his control wasn't like it was before. Katsuro stared at Sesshomaru before leaving the hut.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered.

"Stay here." Sesshomaru said in a strangled tone as he left the hut. Kagome's eyes wide as saucers but she couldn't obey the one order he asked of her.

"No way." Kagome mumbled as she grabbed her bow and arrows. She went outside only to see Sesshomaru throw his general from the entrance of her hut to the other end of the road.

"You dare lie to me?" Sesshomaru hissed as he walked up to the general that was struggling to breathe.

"My Lord, those humans..." Katsuro couldn't finish as Sesshomaru dug his claws into his neck. Kagome gasped as she watched Sesshomaru release his poison into the general's throat.

_'Sesshomaru.'_ Kagome thought as he released the general from his grasp.

"My Lord...you are a fool like your father." Katsuro rasped causing Sesshomaru's eyes to narrow dangerously.

"You know nothing of my father." Sesshomaru growled as he held his hand over his sword. From where Kagome was standing she couldn't tell if it was Tenseiga he was reaching for or Bakusaiga.

"He died because of that human woman and hanyou child." Katsuro hissed while glaring at Kagome who gasped at the pure hate in his eyes. "And because of her, you will fall like him."

"Silence." Sesshomaru growled as he drew Baksuaiga. He did not reach for Tenseiga, as it would only heal the wounds he inflicted on the general.

"I will fight to the end." Katsuro growled as he pushed himself up onto his feet. He knew he was no match for Sesshomaru but he was strong in his own right.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sesshomaru was actually getting angry at his general's words. To others, he still remained the cold emotionless youkai but she knew different. For the past 5 years, she could tell what Sesshomaru was feeling by the look in his eyes and his body language.

"You will die." Sesshomaru said as he raised his sword. Katsuro let out a feral growl before his silver eyes turned blood red causing Sesshomaru's eyebrow to raise slightly. Instead of attacking his Lord and master, Katsuro went for Kagome.

"Don't make me do this." Kagome whispered as she drew her bow and placed an arrow on it.

"Die wench." He growled as with speed that could match the fastest cheetah youkai, Katsuro went straight for Kagome. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red as he rushed over to Kagome and unleashed his power on the general that he had trusted with his life since a pup. "My Lord..." Katsuro's eyes widened at the sight of his Lord shielding the human miko.

"You did this to yourself." Sesshomaru stated as Katsuro fell to his knees. Pain like nothing he has ever felt before flooded through Katsuro's body causing him to let out a scream of pain. "Now you will join others in the afterlife."

"No!" Kagome exclaimed causing Sesshomaru to falter slightly in his final attack.

"What..." Katsuro whispered.

"You can't kill him Sesshomaru." Kagome said softly. Without realizing it, Kagome touched Sesshomaru's arm causing his inner beast to purr at her touch. When he looked at her, Kagome knew he was asking why. "He may have tried to attack me but he is your general."

"He deserves to die. He has disgraced everything the West stands for." Sesshomaru growled.

"Please." Kagome begged. "He doesn't deserve to die."

"He attacked without any reason." Sesshomaru stated. Kagome stared at him before sighing.

"Yet you are no better." Kagome said while standing back. Sesshomaru stared at her for moments while Katsuro was in shock. No human stood up to his Lord.

"Leave now while you can." Sesshomaru finally said causing Katsuro to inhale sharply. "You are banished from the West for the rest of your life. If you step foot on my lands, I will kill you."

"M-My Lord..." Katsuro was in pain but the words his Lord was speaking were worse.

"Go now before I ignore the Miko's pleas for your life." Sesshomaru said causing the once general to push himself to his feet and leave.

A few tortured minutes of silence passed as Kagome tried to take everything that happened within the space of ten minutes. A soft breeze came out of nowhere causing Sesshomaru to catch Kagome's scent. His beast purred of the scent while he struggled to keep his control. He remembered his father's words and inhaled her scent carefully. He frowned when he caught the small scent of death that threatened to cloud her scent.

"What happened there Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked softly.

"He attacked you without reason. That could not go unpunished. Tell me miko." Sesshomaru said as he turned around and looked at the beautiful woman before him. "Why does the stench of death linger around you?"

"W-What?" Kagome said shocked. She knew Inus had a sharp sense of smell but she didn't realize he could smell _that._ Even Inuyasha had not picked up on it.

"You heard me correctly miko. Do not lie to me." Sesshomaru said in a serious tone making her shiver. Kagome stuttered slightly under his intense gaze before giving in.

"Very well." She said as she found a spot on the grass to sit down. Sesshomaru frowned but sat down beside her. "After we defeated Naraku, I was sucked into the jewel." She said softly. He nodded as he remembered that day very well. "While I was in the jewel, it was taunting me with words and twisted truths of different things."

"Taunting you? How?" He asked.

"Let's just say the jewel liked to twist a heart's true wish and taint it. Anyway, Inuyasha came after me and broke whatever trance the jewel had on me. When we got out, I made a wish." She said softly. He nodded as she carried on speaking. "My wish was that everyone who had suffered at the hands of Naraku would come back and be given a second chance."

"You have not answered my question." He stated making Kagome laugh softly.

"It explains everything Sesshomaru. There were so many people, humans and youkai as well as hanyou that suffered at the hands of Naraku. There were so many that the wish I made almost drained my life completely." She said with a sigh as she looked up at the sky. "Even though the jewel taunted me while I was in it, the wish purified all evil from it and it made me its true and only guardian."

"Hn." Sesshomaru fought the urge to growl at what she just spoke. Though he understood why she made that wish. "Yet you are training to be the Village Miko."

"Yes." She sighed. "Only because I have nothing else to live for. The well has sealed itself off so I cannot go back home, Shippo is off training, Kikyo and Inuyasha are finally having the chance that they have been denied for so long. Kaede needs someone to take over as she is getting old." Kagome said with almost a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yet you do not want to be the Village Miko." He said and she sighed deeply. She had no idea why she was telling Sesshomaru all of this but she knew he would not stop until he got the answers he wanted.

"I do not like to stay cooped up for so long. I have always wanted to travel but I have a responsibility and I won't let everyone down because of my own selfish desires. I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I am just babbling on." Kagome said with a small blush as she stood up and dusted the grass off her miko garb. Sesshomaru stood up and went to reach out to her when a gust of wind broke in.

"Hey Kagome!" Kouga smiled making Kagome mentally groan.

"Hi Kouga." Kagome braced herself for his 'my woman' but it never came.

"What the hell is the mutt's half brother doing here?" Kouga growled as his claw went straight to his sword.

"Your threats are pointless. You carry a sword yet you do not use one." Sesshomaru said in a cold tone. He did not bother correcting the half brother comment as he knew it would bring up too many questions that he did not want to answer that this moment.

"Doesn't explain why you are here." Kouga said in an even tone shocking Kagome.

"Kouga! He is here as guest!" Kagome exclaimed. "Don't make me get a few beads and make a subjection necklace for you as well because I will."

"Kagome." Kouga whimpered. "You are supposed to be on my side. You are going to be my mate." A growl run through the air making Kagome and Kouga double take on it. "She ain't yours nor will she ever be."

"W-What?" Kagome stuttered.

"Mutt here wants you as his." Kouga said in anger. "Well back off! I claimed her first."

"I do not see a courting or mate mark." Sesshomaru stated making Kouga growl as his eyes began to flash red. He did not like being denied what he wanted.

"Kouga what about Ayame?" Kagome asked softly making Kouga's frame stiffen at the name she said. "Well?!"

"Well um..." Kouga blushed slightly. Kagome shrieked in outrage not noticing the slight wince that came from Sesshomaru.

"You can't have us both! I already went through that Kouga and I will not be someone's second woman." Kagome hissed. She bowed to Sesshomaru before turning her back on the two growling youkai and left the field.

"You will stay away from her." Sesshomaru said with a glare. Kouga glared back and growled dangerously.

"No. She is mine. I can give her what she needs and wants. What can you give her? Apart from ice." Kouga smirked at the flash of anger in Sesshomaru's eyes. "Seems you can't control yourself as well as you think."

"Oi!" Inuyasha yelled from behind them. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Ask this mutt." Kouga shrugged. Inuyasha growled at the name but said nothing as he looked at Sesshomaru.

"Well?"

"The Miko and I were talking. That is all. I have no need to explain myself." Sesshomaru stated.

"You both do when Kagome comes back to the village, cursing all dogs and wolves under the sun." Inuyasha said while crossing his arms. "Well? One of you will tell me what happened."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to sigh and roll his eyes as Kouga gave his version of what happened.

"What happened before Kouga came in?" Inuyasha asked looking at his older brother.

"Myself and the Miko were talking about the wish she made. Why did you not tell me?" Sesshomaru asked. Kouga knew this was between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha so he took his leave. He would get what he wanted and he would make sure of that.

"Finally! The smell of that mangy wolf was driving me nuts." Inuyasha frowned. "Look why are you bothering Kagome? She doesn't need this."

"Why did you not tell me she almost lost her life bringing your mate back?" Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha sighed as he looked away. "What else have you kept from me about Kagome?"

"Cause she made me promise not to say anything. I love Kagome as a sister but she scares the hell out of me. " Inuyasha shifted uneasily. He desperately wanted to tell his brother everything but knew he couldn't.

"Hn. Very well." He said. He could sense his brother's uneasiness and knew what the cause was. "I will return to the village soon. There is something I wish to speak to Kagome about but I will wait until as you say has 'cooled down'." He said as he walked off into the distance.

He needed to speak to his mother.

* * *

**What will happen next? What will Sesshomaru's mother say to all of this? That's if she doesn't already know...  
**

**Once again I am sorry for the long delay. It's the bank holiday weekend for me so I'm hoping to get chapter 3 of this story completed by tomorrow or the end of monday.**

**If you liked it please review if not then don't**

**Until next time**

**LadyLilyRose~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay two updates within two days aren't I good lol! Okay here is chapter 3 as promised. It is a bit shorter than the other two but there is a reason for it :) anyway on with the chapter**

******A big thank you and hugs to:**

**LoveInTheBattleField**

**Thank you for reviewing and to those have faved this story and me as an author! It means a lot to me**

******I do not own Inuyasha though I wish I did**

* * *

Pure rage flowed through Kagome as she paced up and down in the small hut where Kaede and Rin stayed.

"Calm down Kagome." Sango chided gently making Kagome glare at her. Kikyo chuckled in the background as she carried on finishing making the lunch for everyone in the hut.

"How can I calm down?! Stupid dogs." Kagome muttered as she carried on pacing up and down.

"Kagome." Kikyo said in a stern tone. "Sit!" She ordered making everyone double take what Kikyo just said.

"Did you just tell me to sit?!" Kagome exclaimed making Kikyo smirk.

"Yes now sit down or I will make you a pair of beads and give you the most horrific command ever." Kikyo warned.

"You wouldn't." Kagome nearly growled while Kikyo laughed.

"Of course I would." She said as the lunch was finished. She set a bowl aside for Inuyasha knowing he would be hungry when he returns from speaking with his brother. She could only hope Sesshomaru would see reason and everything could be sorted out. Kagome noticed a slight change in Kikyo's aura but didn't say anything as she was lost in her own thoughts of everything.

Kikyo frowned as Inuyasha walked into the hut. His eyes were sad but he didn't let anyone see it.

"Inu?" Kikyo asked softly.

"I'm fine." He smiled lightly. Kikyo frowned again but nodded as she didn't want to press on it while Kagome was in the room.

"So he's gone?" Kagome asked softly.

"For now." Inuyasha shrugged as he sat down.

"F-For now?" Kagome stuttered.

"I didn't stutter wench." Inuyasha smirked.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said in a sweet tone making Sango and Kikyo giggle. "Sit." The loud crash of Inuyasha hitting the floor was enough to send everyone into fits of laughter. Inuyasha grumbled under his breath as he waited for the spell to wear off.

**Meanwhile**

"Sesshomaru." A beautiful woman smiled gently. Her long silver hair was pulled up into two ponytails as her bangs rested just over her amber eyes. Like Sesshomaru, she had a blue crescent moon resting in the middle of her forehead. A small lighting bolt stripe rested on each cheek just under her eyes giving her a dangerous appearance. She wore a purple kimono with yellow and white butterflies. Unlike Sesshomaru, she wore her pelt as a shawl instead of it being on her shoulder.

"Mother." Sesshomaru said in a slightly softer tone and his amber eyes lost a little of the coldness.

"You are confused about something. What is it?" Megumi asked softly as she led him into her castle.

"Why did you not tell me that Inuyasha was my full blood brother?" Sesshomaru asked. He was tired of waiting for answers. Megumi almost stumbled over her son's words as she turned around to look at him.

"Your father visited you." Megumi said softly. At her son's nod, she knew something had gone wrong. "What did you do to upset the Kami?"

"I have not taken the one they have made for me as my mate yet." He said as they reached the family wing.

"Ah yes. The Shikon Miko from the Future. Also known as Kagome." Megumi said with a smirk. "It's a pity the Kami made such a powerful woman in a human body." She sighed. "Well she is more youkai than human now which is a good thing."

"Mother you are rambling on." Sesshomaru frowned.

"Oh yes. Right about your brother." Megumi said softly. "I am sure your father told you everything that had happened."

"Yes." Sesshomaru frowned as he thought over his childhood training. "Why did you not remove Katsuro from the start?"

"We tried to." Megumi said as she looked out the window and saw the children of the court playing in the sunshine. "Your father and I had wanted to give you a sibling for so long but when it happened it just seemed everything was against us. Katsuro had served your father for many years but he hated humans while your father and I did not." She said softly. "So naturally when he saw me as a human, he thought I was the Princess Izayoi."

"Yes, he told me that." Sesshomaru frowned. "I was young when this happened."

"Yes and that is why he tricked you so easily. He was your mentor and you thought he would never lie to you." She said looking at him with serious amber eyes. He couldn't help but compare them to Inuyasha's eyes and realized he took after their father while Inuyasha took after their mother.

"You have accepted it." She smiled. "In the end Katsuro had poisoned your mind against us and your brother, it was too late for us to do anything."

"How did father die?" He asked.

"He was involved in the fight with that dragon." Megumi spat hatefully. "And it wasn't just you that believed a lie. Takemaru, the betrothed of Izayoi believed the lie when she was found pregnant. What he failed to realize was the child she was carrying was his. In his anger and blindness he killed Izayoi and fought against your father. Both died that die as well as Izayoi and her child." Megumi said sadly shocking Sesshomaru.

"Hn." Sesshomaru was silent for a few moments but that did not concern Megumi. After all he believed his whole life that Inuyasha was his half brother, a sibling gained from an affair with a human. "Inuyasha knew all this time?"

"No." Megumi said shaking her head. "When he was old enough, Inuyasha ran away from the castle. We searched everywhere and when we found him, he had been sealed to that tree by that miko." She growled.

"Mother, you are aware with what truly happened." He said and she nodded.

"It sill irritates me." She said with a small pout. "When Kagome pulled the arrow from Inuyasha, he was very angry. After all he couldn't come to me and talk since he and Kagome had the problem with the Shikon jewel and Naraku. A few days after the battle, I found Inuyasha and we spoke about everything. We knew we couldn't tell you until your father made his visit and here we are. Now tell me." She said looking at her son with serious eyes. "When am I going to get grand pups from you and Kagome?"

"Mother." Sesshomaru growled. "That will only happen if the Miko accepts my suit."

"Oh don't be silly!" Megumi said waving her hand in a careless manner. "She will accept you."

"Hn." Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at his mother's antics. Now that he knew the complete truth about his brother, it was time he spoke to him about it.

**Later on**

Kagome sighed softly as she finished helping Kikyo pack everything away from the small gathering they had that evening. She was about to walk to her hut when two powerful auras flooded the area causing Kikyo and Inuyasha to come outside with everyone else. She gasped as Sesshomaru came into view but she didn't know who the woman beside him was.

"Mother." Inuyasha whispered to himself. Megumi smiled as she walked straight up to Inuyasha and tweaked his ear making them both flicker slightly.

"Now now." She chuckled at his scowl when she hugged him. "He knows."

"Finally!" Inuyasha grumbled as he hugged his mother back. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at Sesshomaru then back at Inuyasha. "Oh it's a very very long story Kags..."

"One that Sesshomaru can tell you when he asks you something important." Megumi smirked at Sesshomaru's growl.

"What?" Kagome asked confused. Everyone was ushered away by Megumi, Inuyasha and Kikyo. "S-Sesshomaru?"

"Walk with me?" He asked as he motioned to the forest where a clearing was. She nodded as she grabbed her bow and arrows on habit then realized she was with Sesshomaru so nothing bad would happen to her. She placed them back down much to Sesshomaru's relief. That meant that she trusted him on some level.

The walk to the clearing was quiet but not uncomfortable. Kagome's breath hitched as she looked onto the fields that were full of flowers.

"You bring Rin here often?" She asked and he nodded.

"She enjoys being around flowers." Sesshomaru stated and she nodded.

"Now what is it that you want to ask me?" She asked softly.

"Straight to the point." He chuckled shocking her. "I may not show emotions often but I do have them Kagome."

"I know. It's just good to hear you chuckle or at least show something other than coldness." Kagome shrugged. "Although I know you love to growl at wolves."

"Perhaps. Kagome do you remember the day we battled against Naraku?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes. The one thing I always remembered was a painful howl." She said sadly.

"A painful howl?" He asked hoping she knew who it came from. "Tell me do you know who made the sound?"

"Yes. It sounded like a inu losing its mate...wait a second." She breathed as she looked at him with wide blue eyes. She gasped at the flood of emotions flowing through his amber eyes. The one thing that stood out most to her was hope but also fear. What did the Great and powerful Lord of the Western Lands fear?

"Kagome, I know I haven't given you the best impressions of myself but as a Lord there is only show much I can show." He said softly. She couldn't speak due to seeing the intense emotions in his eyes. "So Kagome, guardian of the Shikon Jewel, would you do me the greatest honor and pleasure of becoming my mate and Lady of the Western Lands?"

* * *

**What will Kagome do? More importantly what will she say?  
**

**Next chapter will bring the 3 day mark before things start to happen ;)**

**If you liked it please review if not then don't**

**Until next time**

**TheBlueLily~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here is chapter 4 of Breaking the Ice. I know Sesshomaru may be a bit out of character but when it comes to this he will always be like that lol!**

**Anyway **

**Big hugs and thank yous to**

**LoveInTheBattlefield**

**Thank you for the review! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own Inuyasha though I really wish I did!**

* * *

Confusion spread through Kagome like a fire. She had no idea how to respond to the Daiyoukai before her. Sure she would be lying to everyone and herself if she didn't feel something towards the youkai.

_'Scratch that something. I do love him but...' _Kagome thought. She looked at him for a few more seconds before releasing a small sigh.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru but I can't." She said seriously. She hated herself for the flash of pain and fear in his eyes.

"Will you tell me why?" Sesshomaru asked in an even tone. He would not show his weakness. Kagome looked at him with serious eyes.

"You walk the path of Supreme Conquest. I have no desire to be a part of that. I am also human Sesshomaru, any child you would have from me would be a hanyou just like Inuyasha." She said softly. Sesshomaru was stunned. He had no idea how to respond to her words. Yes the great Western Lord was stunned by a human woman. Kagome sighed sadly as she bowed and left.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha frowned when he caught Kagome's scent but it wasn't that. It was the heartbreak flowing through her pure scent.

"What is..." Megumi stopped when she saw Kagome walking towards them and realized things had not gone the way everyone hoped.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"It's fine." Kagome smiled sadly.

"Then why are you sad?" Kikyo asked. "What did Sesshomaru ask you?"

"N-Nothing." Kagome stammered slightly but everyone wasn't fooled.

"You are lying." Megumi said shocking Kagome. "I can sense it within your scent. My son asked you to be his mate correct?"

"Yes." Kagome said after a few minutes. "But like I said to him, I will not be a part of his Supreme Conquest path."

"And what do you want?" Megumi asked as Sesshomaru was in view but also hearing range.

"I want someone who loves me, someone to share the rest of my life with and any children or pups that come into it." Kagome said softly.

"And you believe Sesshomaru cannot give you that." Megumi said softly.

"He can't because of his views towards humans and hanyou." Kagome said softly. "He has made it clear how he feels about those two things and I am sorry but I do not see the same way he does."

"That is good because my dear, you couldn't be more wrong about Sesshomaru." Megumi smirked at her wide eyed expression. "You see, Inuyasha here isn't the son of Princess Izayoi." She said softly. "He is my son."

"What?" Kagome asked shocked. Sesshomaru disappeared from clearing knowing his mother was going to explain everything to Kagome but there was no point to him staying any longer. The one he wanted had rejected him. He couldn't blame her for doing so but he had hoped she would have given him a chance. He reached the top of a hill where he looked towards the sky. He thought over his father's words and knew within 3 days something was going to happen. Whatever it was, he would welcome it. His eyes flashed with so many emotions before he placed the cold mask on and flew towards the Western Castle.

**Later on**

Kagome was in shock as Megumi finished her tale. Inuyasha had been holding Kikyo throughout the talking as everything hit him. The one thing that was keeping him from killing Katsuro was his mate.

"I don't understand...shouldn't have Sesshomaru seen through the lies?" Kagome asked softly.

"He would have if Katsuro had not fed so many to him. For so long Sesshomaru had only me and his father until I fell pregnant with Inuyasha but as you know I was badly wounded. Why the Kami turned me human I do not know but everything at once made Sesshomaru angry and cold. If he had listened to us then perhaps things would have been different but tell me Kagome. If it was you in his place what would you have done?" Megumi asked.

"I would have been the same." Kagome sighed. "But it still doesn't change my mind." She said weakly even though her heart and soul were crying out for Sesshomaru.

"Your mind says that but your heart and soul say differently. You love Sesshomaru, do not lie child." Megumi said in a stern tone.

"I rejected his suit. He is gone now." Kagome said softly.

"Then give him a chance." Kikyo said softly. "You told me that when you brought me back to life. I was angry for so long for believing Naraku's lies and not trying to figure out what really went wrong."

"That's different." Kagome said softly.

"How?" Inuyasha asked. "Naraku twisted everything and turned me and Kikyo against each other. Katsuro turned Sesshomaru against mom, dad and me." Inuyasha added.

"But..." Kagome protested slightly.

"Stop listening to your mind." Megumi said sternly. "You are lying to yourself so stop."

"He won't see me now. Not after earlier." Kagome had given up the fight. She was tried of fighting.

"He will." Megumi smiled as she kissed Inuyasha's forehead and stepped back. A breeze formed from nowhere causing Megumi's hair and kimono to sway harshly. Red seeped quickly into her golden eyes as she transformed into her true form. She knelt down and growled slightly at Kagome.

"She is telling you to get on her back." Inuyasha smiled. "We'll see you soon wench."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome began but knew she had to do this. She hugged her friends before climbing onto Megumi's back. She gasped at how soft her fur was.

"See ya later!" Inuyasha called out when Megumi took to the air. They all laughed at Kagome's screech as she clutched onto Megumi's fur.

Kagome buried her face in Megumi's fur as Megumi picked up her speed to the Western Palace. Megumi resisted the urge to laugh as she heard Kagome's shriek. She could only hope that her son would listen and perhaps open his heart up to Kagome.

**The Western Palace**

"Milord! Your mother is on her way here and she is in her true form!" Jaken yelled as he ran into the study where Sesshomaru was.

"Hn. Where will she land?" Sesshomaru asked. He had a feeling something was going to happen.

"In the private gardens." Jaken said shivering slightly as Sesshomaru stood up and walked past him. "Oh I am getting too old for this." He sighed as he left the room.

Sesshomaru frowned as he walked outside and his mother came into view. She landed gently on the ground but remained in her true form.

"Mother. What is it?" Sesshomaru asked but she barked once in a laughing tone as a figure slid down her leg. He frowned as his mother jumped to the sky leaving the figure behind.

"Oh ground." Kagome groaned happily but then realized Sesshomaru was looking at her.

"What do you want Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well um..." Kagome blushed under his intense gaze. "Why didn't you say anything about Inuyasha being your full blooded brother?"

"I only found out early this morning." Sesshomaru stated shocking her. "Yes that is the truth miko."

"I was beginning to like you calling me Kagome." Kagome pouted. "I was wrong earlier. I shouldn't have denied you like that without seeing the whole picture." She said in a softer tone. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her words but inside he was hoping she was about to give him a chance.

"What are you saying Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. A breeze from nowhere rippled gently around the pair causing Sesshomaru to get a lovely dose of Kagome's scent. He fought the urge to inhale deeply in the beautiful scent.

"I'm saying Sesshomaru." Kagome blushed softly. "That I was wrong and I am willing to give you a chance to prove to me why I should become your mate." She said without stuttering or losing her words to shyness.

Sesshomaru was jumping for joy inside while he remained cool and calm on the outside. A few moments passed and Kagome was beginning to get nervous.

"It pleases me that you have reconsidered my offer." He finally said after a few moments. Kagome blinked at the softness of his words and wondered what was really under the cold mask he wore. She smiled gently causing him to smile back. She was completely stunned by the sheer beauty on his face when he smiled. "There are many things you will learn about me Kagome."

"Just like there are many things about me." She chuckled. Sesshomaru was about to say something when their moment was interrupted by Jaken.

"Milord!" Jaken screeched making Kagome wince as well as Sesshomaru.

"If you do not wish to lose your life Jaken, you better explain yourself." Sesshomaru growled.

"Lord Kouga is here with his wolves. They saw you have stolen his intended."

"Oh that wolf! I am going to gut him out!" Kagome gave an impressive growl for a human making Sesshomaru smirk.

"Follow me Kagome. We can deal with the wolves together." He said shocking her yet those words pleased her. He offered a claw to her which she took without hesitation. He led her into the main part of the castle where the wolves were waiting.

"Kagome." Kouga smirked. The smirk faded when he saw her on Sesshomaru's arm. "What the hell Kagome?!" He demanded when she let go of Sesshomaru much to his disappointment.

"I have said it more than once Kouga and it seems it is not getting through to you." Kagome sighed.

"You are mine not his!" Kouga growled. Sesshomaru's frame tensed under his words but no one apart from Kagome noticed. Kagome placed her hand on his arm and gave him a smile that was only for him.

"That is where you are wrong Kouga." She said looking at him with serious yet cold blue eyes. "Sesshomaru asked me to be his mate and I have accepted his suit to prove why he should be."

"W-What?!" Kouga stuttered. His shoulders slumped slightly knowing Kagome was truly out of his reach now but then something dawned on him. "I challenge you for mating rights." He said in a clear tone making everyone inhale deeply while Sesshomaru growled slightly.

"What?" Kagome asked. "What is this challenge?"

"A fight until one of us submits." Kouga smirked. "Once the words are said, the challenge must be fulfilled if not then Sesshomaru cannot make you his mate." He said shocking Kagome.

"S-Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. "Is it true?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru said in a clearly angry tone. "When wolf?"

"In one hour. Since you have to call your mother and brother here." He said with a clear annoyance. Sesshomaru said nothing but instead flared his aura out and knew his mother and brother would feel it.

"Very well. Jaken. Show these wolves to the guest chamber." Sesshomaru said shortly. Jaken bowed and frowned as he walked past all the wolves and ordered them to follow him. Kouga took one last lingering look at Kagome before leaving.

Kagome shivered in disgust as Kouga's eyes finally left her form.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked when he saw her shiver.

"I will be once you beat his ass to the kerb and he leaves me alone for good." Kagome sighed. "I hate anyone fighting over me."

"I know but this is the way things are done."

"Well it's stupid." Kagome said crossing her arms.

"I agree." Sesshomaru chuckled. "Come with me Koi. There is something I wish to show you before I as you say beat the wolf's ass." Sesshomaru smirked. Kagome giggled as she followed Sesshomaru out of the room. She could only hope that the fight would be quick and no one would get injured too badly.

She knew Sesshomaru would win but she still hated fighting. Especially over her.

* * *

**What will happen next? Wait and find out c:  
**

**Okay that was one fun chapter. I re-wrote it a lot with the scene between Sesshomaru and Kagome. It went in a completely different direction than I hoped so the story will be a bit longer only by a chapter ;)**

**If you liked it please review if not then don't**

**Until next time**

**TheBlueLily~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this story has taken a view hit and I am so happy! Sorry about the slight delay I have had a busy weekend and here is long awaited chapter 5. Please take pity on me with the fight scene. I am looking for tips and watching goodness knows how many battle scenes to get better so enjoy c:**

**A big thank you and hugs to:**

**LoveInTheBattleField**

**serenamenimino18 **

**Thank you so much for sticking with me throughout this story and giving me postitive feedback! You have no idea what it means to me ^^**

**I do not own Inuyasha though I wish and wish I did**

* * *

Kagome was in awe as Sesshomaru led her to a garden that seemed to be private and out of the way from eyes that were unwanted including the wolves. The garden was filled with many kinds of flowers and small trees but what stood out of her was the beautiful silver fountain in the middle. Sesshomaru watched with a proud smile as she left his side and walked over to the fountain.

Kagome gasped at the sheer beauty of the engravings on the fountain. She fingered it lightly not wanting to damage anything. She smiled as the engravings were Sesshomaru and his family in their true forms. She looked around for a moment before she found his true form.

"Who did this?" She asked after a few moments. Sesshomaru walked over to her and smiled as he knelt down.

"I did." He said surprising her.

"Y-You did?" She gasped and he nodded. "They are beautiful."

"Thank you. My great grandfather on my mother's side started the tradition of the engravings and it seemed to follow even when I took over from my father." He chuckled softly. "I hope one day..."

"One day?" Kagome whispered as his golden eyes locked in with her blue ones. She never noticed how close they were getting until she felt his lips on hers. She gasped as her eyes fluttered closed and gave into the feelings he was stirring up inside her.

Sesshomaru almost shook as the taste of Kagome flooded his senses. Without scaring her, he gently moved her so she was closer to him. Instead of shrinking back into herself, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped his silky hair in with her fingers as he put a little more pressure on their first kiss. He could feel his need for Kagome begin to overwhelm him but he knew he couldn't take her as his mate now without hurting her. He eased the passion of the kiss and gently pulled away almost laughing at the disappointed mewl that came from her swollen lips.

"Kagome." He whispered as their foreheads touched.

"W-Why did you stop?" She whispered in a breathless tone.

"I cannot risk hurting you." He said gently shocking her out of the pleasure haze he put her in. "The wolf challenged me for mating rights." He said and that explained everything. She remembered Inuyasha telling her that until the challenge was resolved either male trying to mate with the female could hurt her and the female could end up dead.

"How I would love to kick his ass instead." Kagome muttered making Sesshomaru chuckle fondly as he kissed her forehead lightly not noticing a faint blue line forming on her forehead.

"Once I am done with the wolf, you can have whatever is left." He said with a smirk.

"Promise?" She grinned. She didn't understand why she was being this way with Sesshomaru as hours ago she denied him when he asked her to be his mate. She sighed happily as she leaned in and rested her head on his chest while listening to his heart beat. Sesshomaru drew in her scent unaware that his mother, brother and sister in law were watching them.

"Are we interuppting something?" Megumi said in a laughing tone startling Kagome and making Sesshomaru growl slightly. Inuyasha burst into laughter causing his brother to frown.

"I never thought I would see the day that the Perfect and calm Sesshomaru growl at mother for startling him." Inuyasha grinned.

"Keep this up fool and you will not see the birth of your pup." Sesshomaru said without looking at his brother as he was more focused on Kagome who finally got her breathing under control.

"We got your message. What is wrong?" Megumi asked once the pair were standing up.

"And why does the castle smell like the mangy wolf?" Inuyasha asked as they went inside.

"The reason is little brother, the mangy wolf as you call him, challenged me for mating rights." Sesshomaru said shocking his mother and brother. Kikyo went straight over to Kagome and looked at her.

"Are you alright with this?" She asked making Kagome sigh sadly.

"No. I do not like the idea of the fight but I know it has to be done otherwise I could get hurt and I know Sesshomaru doesn't want that." Kagome said casting a look towards the youkai that stole her heart without realizing it.

"You love him."

"I do but Kikyo, there are still things that are stopping me from accepting this fully." She said softly as she looked at the woman she considered a sister now.

"I know but Kagome, a Lord cannot show so many emotions otherwise it would be a constant battle. I am sure the next few days things will become clear. For now it is my duty as well as Lady Megumi's to make sure you do not step into the fight." She said as she stood beside Inuyasha and Kagome went over to Sesshomaru. She could feel the tension seep back into his frame causing her to frown slightly.

Inuyasha grinned knowing Kagome was already acting like Sesshomaru's mate without realizing it. He knew she would give in and would have earlier if it wasn't for Kouga.

"Milord, the wolves are here." Jaken said bowing. "My Lady." He also said shocking Kagome while Sesshomaru smirked. His eyes flashed with amusement before they went cold as the wolves walked in. Inuyasha growled dangerously when Kouga flashed a smirk towards Kagome. Kagome shivered and leaned into Sesshomaru without thinking.

"You will keep your hands off her." Kouga growled making Sesshomaru raise a perfect eyebrow. "Right, lets get this fight over and done with. Get your things ready Kagome, you will be coming with me when this is over." He added with a smug look making Kagome chuckle darkly.

"You forget who you are fighting Kouga and I am the Guardian of the Shikon Jewel. I will not submit to anyone lower than myself." She said in a tone much like Sesshomaru making the Inus behind her smile.

"Whatever. You will submit to me." Kouga said as he drew his sword ready. Kagome rolled her eyes but leaned up and whispered something into Sesshomaru's ear.

"I cannot promise that koi." Sesshomaru whispered but one look into her blue eyes and he smirked. "Very well, I will try." He added as he placed a kiss on her palm making her blush softly. He left her side and walked away from the group. Kouga followed as Sesshomaru drew Bakusaiga making Kouga growl slightly but said nothing.

"The rules are that the first one to submit or dies loses the battle." Megumi said in a clear yet cold tone. "Only swords may be used in this battle. Begin." She said as she stepped back and made sure Kagome could see the battle but she wouldn't be able to get past her without causing some injury to herself.

Kouga frowned as he eyed Sesshomaru who seemed to be standing there and looking anything but interested. Being the brash wolf he was, Kouga leapt into action.

Sesshomaru smirked as he blocked Kouga's attempt to cut him with the pathetic excuse for a sword. Kouga growled as he raised his sword again and tried to harm the Western Lord. Sesshomaru blocked every attempt Kouga tried to attempt and everyone knew he was taunting the wolf.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Kagome hissed when Sesshomaru jumped out of the way as Kouga attempted to punch him.

"What is the matter wolf?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"You! Kagome is mine!" Kouga growled as he abandoned his sword and started punching blindly. Sesshomaru dropped Bakusaiga as he dodged the punches.

"Pathetic." Sesshomaru said as each punch came at him. He moved to the side to avoid each hit. "You can't even land a successful hit."

"Oi! Stop taunting him and finish the fight!" Inuyasha yelled making Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow but in that moment Sesshomaru was distracted, Kouga slashed Sesshomaru's arm then landed a hard punch in the Daiyoukai's stomach.

"Not so tough now. Don't worry I'll make sure Kagome is well taken care off while she is looking after the pups she bears me." Kouga smirked but that was the biggest mistake he ever made.

Kagome gasped in pure wonder as Sesshomaru's eyes turned blood red at Kouga's words. Sesshomaru growled dangerously as his claws began to lengthen. He swiped them across Kouga's chest making the wolf whimper in pain as four angry marks appeared on his chest with blood dripping down.

"You will not take her from me." Sesshomaru said in a pure angry tone causing everyone to inhale deeply but only Kagome heard the desperation in his voice.

"You don't love her!" Kouga growled. "You said so yourself about how you hate half demons. Any pup she would give you would be like your half brother!"

"You know nothing fool." Sesshomaru growled as he carried on slashing the wolf. Kouga growled as he blocked Sesshomaru's claws coming towards him but right there and then he knew he was no match for the Western Lord. He heard Kagome yell at Inuyasha to sit but when he looked over his shoulder, he saw that she was trying to break free from Megumi and Kikyo.

"No! I have to stop him. He will never forgive himself if he kills Kouga." Kagome whimpered as tears formed. He saw the love in Kagome's eyes but knew it wasn't for him. He looked back at Sesshomaru and knew he had already lost the fight even before he challenged him.

"You win." He said as he let go and submitted. Kagome breathed out in relief but something was wrong. Sesshomaru was shaking so badly that she thought he would collapse. She broke free from Megumi and ran over to Sesshomaru to stop him from lashing out.

"Sesshomaru stop! The fight is over. Kouga submitted." Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around his shaking form. "Please stop."

"Ka-go-me." Sesshomaru growled out as he inhaled her scent to calm himself and his inner beast down. Kouga stepped back as a breeze from nowhere formed around Sesshomaru and Kagome. A bright blue flash hit the pair causing everyone to shield their eyes. When the light died down, a figure stood in the middle of the room. Sesshomaru's eyes faded back to gold and blinked a few times making the figure chuckle.

"Now you understand my son how easily you can lose control when your mate is in question." Takeshi said seriously causing everyone to gasp.

"F-Father." Inuyasha whispered.

"Takeshi." Megumi did not dare approach him as she knew she wouldn't be able to leave him. Takeshi cast a desperate look towards his mate, pleading her to understand. She nodded sadly as she mouthed the words he loved hearing from her. He smiled sadly as he did the same.

"Father." Sesshomaru said making Takeshi look at him. "The wolf submitted how..."

"The words the wolf spoke was enough to drive you and your beast to the brink. Only Kagome was able to stop you from losing yourself to your beast forever." Takeshi said as he looked at Kagome. "I understand your fears child but they are pointless."

"How dare you! I don't care who the hell you are. You have no right to talk to me like that." Kagome growled at him making Takeshi laugh.

"Your father was right. You do take after him more than your mother." Takeshi chuckled. "You are sure you want this fire for a mate?"

"Father." Sesshomaru growled.

"My time is up. Remember my words to you Sesshomaru and remember Kagome. Your fears on this matter are pointless. You will understand." Takeshi said as he looked over to his other son and smiled at his mate. "I will be watching over you all." He said as he disappeared. Megumi felt tears form as she slipped out of the room. Inuyasha knew what was bothering his mother and slipped out of the room to find her.

"Sesshomaru? A-Are you alright now?" Kagome asked softly. Sesshomaru frowned at the fear in her voice and went to speak when she gasped.

"What is it?"

"You're injured!" Kagome exclaimed. He looked over to his arm where there was a large gash.

"It is nothing." He said making her glare at him.

"You made me worry throughout the whole fight! Now suck it up and come with me. I want to get that wound sorted." She said as she took his arm that was not injured and led him out of the room. Jaken waited until the doors were shut before he burst into laughter.

"Jaken?" Kikyo asked confused.

"I have never seen my Lord being dragged away by a human woman. Life is going to get more interesting with her around." Jaken grinned as he left the room. Kikyo shook her head and went outside where she saw her mate and mother in law talking. She smiled to herself as she sat down on the grass and looked at the sky.

**Meanwhile**

Sesshomaru fought the urge to moan in relief as Kagome's hands worked on his arm. Granted it was not painful as she thought it was for him but it felt wonderful to have her hands on him. She was truly acting like his mate just as he would do the same for her. He thought over his father's words and what Kagome's fears could be.

"Kagome." He said startling her out of her own thoughts over his father's words.

"Y-Yes?" She asked after wrapping his arm up. She knew his healing would kick in but it made her feel better and she was glad that he allowed her to do that.

"What did my father mean that your fears were pointless?"

"Jerk." She growled under her breath. "You know what they are Sesshomaru." She said softly making his inner fears come to a head.

"What can I do to make you see that I will not abandon you or shun any pups you may want to give me?" He asked making her sigh sadly.

"I-I don't know Sesshomaru. You were so sure of yourself when it came to this area. I am human remember." Kagome said softly.

"Yes I am aware of this." He frowned. "You think that if you died, I would move on straight away?" He asked shocking her.

"Yes." She whispered. Sesshomaru sighed lightly before gently raising her chin with his claw so that she was looking at him.

"Listen to me carefully. I may not show my feelings in words, yes I am cold but that is only an appearance I must use as I am a lord. Kagome you are my heart and soul. I love you." He said shocking her to the very core but she knew he was not lying to her. "If you were to die...I would never move on. I would follow you straight to the afterlife."

"But..."

"No buts Kagome." He said seriously. "I would do anything to make you understand how I feel for you."

"Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered in shock. She was beginning to think denying him straight away was the wrong thing to do. "You don't have to do that. Let's stick to the original plan." She giggled uneasily. Sesshomaru frowned but said nothing. Instead he showed her exactly how he felt about her. She gasped when she felt his lips upon hers but she didn't realize how badly she missed it until now. Letting herself drown in the pleasure he was bringing up in her, Sesshomaru knew he was half way there to showing her why she should let him be hers and she his.

All he had to do was convince her how much she really meant to him and any future pups as well.

From a distance a figure watched with a smile and gave a nod of approval before disappearing into the coming darkness.

* * *

******What will happen next? Wait and find out c:**

**Only two more chapters and this story is finished. I may write an epilogue depending on how the next two chapters go and what others think  
**

**If you liked it please review if not then don't**

**Until next time**

**TheBlueLily~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys this is the chapter before the last one! I can't believe it has happened so fast! This story started off as a short one and turned slightly longer which I am pleased about. c: anyway I'm rambling on so here is**

**A big thank you to:**

**LoveInTheBattleField**

**Lorelei evans**

**kitsune-snuggler12**

**You guys have kept me going throughout the whole story (yes I can be very mushy when I wanna be ;) lol) **

**Anyway on with the chapter and I hope you all enjoy this!**

**I don't own Inuyasha though I really truly wish I did! I do own Akari in this chapter though**

* * *

The sun poured into a room causing a figure to moan in disappointment. The room itself was a beautiful shade of blue but as the sun came in through the window, it gave the room a sheer glow. The room only had a few things in it but it was enough. There was a large dressing table with a large mirror decorated with two inu youkai in their true form. The bed was a large four man post with silver silk sheets that flowed gently around the sleeping figure. A pair of blue eyes blinked slowly as she took in her surroundings.

"Mama! It's time to wake up." A young voice was heard from behind the door making Kagome chuckle but she was still very tired. Last night she spent the whole night thinking about everything. She couldn't understand what Takeshi meant about her father. How did he know her father? Shaking the sad thoughts about her beloved father, Kagome gently slipped out of the bed and picked out a kimono for the day. She was glad that she stopped wearing her school uniform though she knew Sesshomaru now would appreciate it. Giggling to herself like a mad girl, Kagome pulled out a sky blue kimono with a white hexagon pattern on the left shoulder and arms.

"I wonder if he is trying to make a point." Kagome chuckled as she got dressed quickly and brushed her hair. She opened the door to find Rin standing before her. She was wearing a kimono exactly like Sesshomaru's one, right down to the same colour and pattern, which shocked Kagome to the core.

"Mama?" Rin asked confused then realized the kimono she was wearing. "Lord Sesshomaru said for me to wear it today. He didn't say why." She said with a small shrug. Kagome had a feeling why but she didn't want to get the child's hopes up. She followed Rin to the dinning hall where breakfast was being served. All chatter stopped when the youkai around took in what the two females were wearing.

"Lord Sesshomaru! The miko yes we understand but the child?!" One of the female council yelled causing Sesshomaru to glare at her. "Why not give her a color different to yours?"

"Why should I?" Sesshomaru said shocking everyone. Rin was confused as she sat down on Sesshomaru's left while Kagome sat down on his right.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why am I sitting here instead of with the others?" Rin asked in a shy tone making Kagome look at Sesshomaru with serious eyes.

"If this means what I think it does, do not give her false hope." Kagome warned. "You may have looked after her for so long but it was me that raised her when you left her in the village."

"I am aware of that Kagome and I do know she looks at you like a mother." Sesshomaru said with a warning in his eyes making Kagome gasp. His beast felt threatened that she was taking Rin away from him. "You have claimed her as yours."

"No." Sesshomaru said shocking Kagome. Rin looked at her plate and tried to stop the tears from falling. She had always looked at Sesshomaru as a father figure. He was the only person in her life to treat her with kindness and yes love. He never spoke it but he showed it towards her. Now the hope of her ever calling him father was gone. "There will be a council meeting after breakfast. I have something to discuss with everyone. You will come as well Kagome and you Rin." Sesshomaru said making the child look at him.

"Y-Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said as she looked back at her plate. Kagome felt tears form for the small child sitting opposite her. She knew how Rin saw Sesshomaru and right now she was angry at the Western Lord.

"You better have a good excuse." She practically growled at him making some of the youkai at the table snicker under their breaths.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said nothing else as they finished their breakfast. Once everyone was finished, they followed Sesshomaru into the Great Hall where the council meetings took place. Kagome gasped as she looked around. She thought the castle looked beautiful but this room took her breath away. There were many paintings of male and female inus in their true forms but also their human forms. Paintings of battles in the past covered the wall. Sesshomaru hid a smirk as everyone took their seats while Rin stood next to him.

"What is it?" A male panther youkai asked in a curious tone.

"As you are aware, I have had Rin under my protection for some time now." Sesshomaru said in a clear tone making Rin look at him with wide eyes but he did not look at her. "A year ago, my retainer Jaken failed to protect her properly and she got sick. So in turn..."

"You didn't!" A female inu youkai exclaimed making Rin and Kagome confused but Sesshomaru smirked.

"I did. I shared my blood with Rin." He said and then he looked at her with kind and soft eyes shocking Kagome. Why didn't he tell her this before?

"Why does she not look like you then?" The male panther youkai asked making Sesshomaru touch the necklace around Rin's neck.

"This necklace, my mother gave Rin. It has sealed the inu blood within Rin until the time is right." Sesshomaru said. "What you will look like I do not truly know Rin but it is up to you if you wish to re..."

Rin took the necklace off right away causing Kagome to gasp. Rin's once brown hair began to slowly grow in length and volume as it turned silver. A small breeze formed around the child as her brown eyes slowly melted into golden amber. Her once human nails turned shaper and into claws. Sesshomaru smiled to himself as her skin turned a pale moonlight color and maroon markings appeared over her eyelids and cheeks. He knew they would also be on her wrists, hips and legs. Rin whimpered slightly as her nose became sharper but also her once dull human ears turned pointed and she could hear everything around her.

"Papa." She whimpered as she clutched onto Sesshomaru's leg. His scent washed over her and she focused on that which helped calm her down.

"Well..." The male panther youkai smiled. "It seems the Western Lord has a pup." He chuckled.

"She really is yours." Kagome whispered as she looked at Rin. She felt sad knowing she would never be Rin's true mother while Sesshomaru would be her father.

"Mama?" Rin asked looking up at Kagome. "You are still Rin's mama?"

"Of course." Kagome said with a smile knowing her fears were misplaced. She looked at Sesshomaru but he did not look at her, instead he did the one thing that shocked everyone in the room. He picked up Rin who squealed happily and hugged him. The council members left the room leaving only Kagome, Sesshomaru and Rin in the room.

"Rin is so happy. I have a real family." Rin smiled making Kagome's heart miss a few beats at her words but what made her heart stop completely was what Sesshomaru said.

"Yes you do Rin. Perhaps you may get a sibling." He smirked making Rin giggle. She knew he was teasing Kagome so she decided to play along.

"I would like that." She smiled but she felt sleepy all of a sudden. She yawned slightly before letting her head fall onto Sesshomaru's shoulder. Kagome wanted to go 'aww' at the moment Rin fell asleep on her father's shoulder. Sesshomaru let a small smile of content form as Rin was sleeping soundly on his shoulder. He knew she would be tired after that transformation. He didn't expect it to happen so quickly.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Kagome said in a serious tone as they left the room. She knew they were taking Rin to her rooms for her to sleep for however long she needed to.

"I said maybe." Sesshomaru said as they reached Rin's room. Kagome opened the door without saying a word while Sesshomaru walked in and gently laid the sleeping child on the bed. Rin whimpered slightly in her sleep causing Sesshomaru to growl slightly. He removed his moko moko from his shoulder and laid it on the bed where in her sleep, Rin grabbed a hold of it and buried her face against the soft fur.

"Now that is cute." Kagome giggled as they left the room. "Many may try to harm her because she carries your blood but no mark."

"I am aware of this but no one will harm what is mine." Sesshomaru stated shocking her. "I still shock you miko?"

"It's Kagome." Kagome said crossing her arms as she leant against the wall behind her. "Why did you do that? Wait until now to tell everyone about Rin?"

"My father told me the other day. I did not know she carried my blood until then. For why I did it today are my own reasons. Tell me Kagome." He said as he leaned over her. "Why are you still denying what you want?"

"What I want?" She whispered as blue connected with amber.

"Yes. I know you spent last night up thinking about everything. There is nothing wrong with being selfish." Sesshomaru said stunning her but she looked away.

"I have never been selfish Sesshomaru. Yes there are many things I want and I want to curse the Kami for taking so many loved ones away from me but that is not who I am." Kagome said softly.

"I know this. This is one of the things that made me fall for you." He said making her gasp softly. She looked at him with wide eyes but there was something that was just begging her to give in and let him make her his. She could feel how close they were getting and she decided enough was enough.

"Sesshomaru I..." Sesshomaru could sense she was about to tell him something that could change everything when a voice he wanted to forget filled the area.

"Sesshomaru!" A woman squealed making Kagome look over her shoulder. "Who is the human Sesshy?"

"Akari." Sesshomaru said coldly shocking Kagome. Akari was a beautiful inu like Sesshomaru. Her long silver hair swayed gently with the breeze around them but her eyes were the darkest shade of gold Kagome had ever seen. She had a purple jagged stripe on each cheek and a line across her eyelids. She wore a stunning red kimono with a golden phoenix stitched from the back and it seemed to move onto the shoulder.

"Now now Sesshy. Remember I am going to be your mate." She said with a bright smile unaware of what was going on between Sesshomaru and Kagome. Pain flooded Kagome's heart quicker than she thought. Sesshomaru looked from the woman he truly wanted to the woman he despised.

"Your mate?" Kagome whispered. She knew this was too good to be true.

"Of course! Wait who are you and why are you so close to my mate?!" Akari growled.

"N-nothing." Kagome whispered as she moved away from Sesshomaru. "Good day Lord Sesshomaru." She said bowing then looked at Akari. "Lady Akari." She said as she bowed then left. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome looked at him with pain filled eyes but the one emotion that nearly made him howl was the betrayal. He was helpless to stop her when she turned her back on him and walked away. He could feel his beast rising to the surface, wanting its mate.

"Sesshy." Akari smiled making Sesshomaru growl dangerously. His eyes began to bleed red causing the inu youkai to gasp sharply. "You can't be serious! She is a human!"

Kagome was about to turn the corner when she heard Sesshomaru's growl and what came next.

"And?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"She can't give you true heirs like I can." Akari said shortly. "She is beneath us."

"No. You are beneath her. You are wrong to think I would want you to give me an heir."

"With her they would be hanyou." Akari knew that would win the fight for her.

"I would rather have 5 hanyou pups by Kagome than one full blooded from you." Sesshomaru said shocking Akari. He had hoped Kagome heard him but it was not meant to be. She had disappeared around the corner. "You have until this evening to leave or I will force you to leave." He said as he walked away to find Kagome.

He could only hope he could mend the damage that had been caused.

* * *

******What will happen next? Wait and find out c:**

**Oh my word! I can't believe it one more chapter and it's finished. So do you guys I should write an epilogue or maybe a sequel? Well depending on the outcome of the next chapter.  
**

**If you liked it please review if not then don't**

**Until next time**

**TheBlueLily~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my gosh! I can't believe this. Breaking the Ice is finally completed! What started as a 4 chapter story has turned into a longer one and I am so happy with this story. **

**A big thank you and massive hugs to**

**LoveInTheBattlefield**

**Lorelei evans**

**animegirl**

**kitsune-snuggle12**

**I can't thank you guys enough for supporting me throughout this story and reading/reviewing each chapter. You have made me so happy truly!**

**Anyway I'm rambling on. I hope you all like this chapter. It is a little angst to begin with but it gets better c:**

**I don't own Inuyasha but I wish to the high heavens I did**

* * *

Tears blurred Kagome's vision as she ran from the castle entrance to the gardens. She had to find somewhere that she could release her hurt and pain. She had done it again. She had fallen for someone that was out of her reach forever. Sure she learnt that the love she had for Inuyasha was only a crush and once she let go of it then their relationship had gotten stronger and she was able to bring back his true love. She would always love him but it was a sister brother love. Completely different to the love she felt towards Sesshomaru but even he was out of her reach.

"Oh Kami." Kagome collapsed to her knees by the fountain Sesshomaru had brought her to yesterday. The tears fell freely like drops of rain yet she made no effort to stop them. "Why?!" She wanted to scream to the Kami, curse them in any way she could but she couldn't bring herself to. She wanted to hate Sesshomaru for leading her on but once again she couldn't find it in her heart to hate.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru startled Kagome out of her sad and depressing thoughts. "Koi..." He began making Kagome feel angry. Why was he calling her that when he already has a mate to be?

"Shouldn't you be calling Akari that?" Kagome winced at how hoarse her voice sounded. Even Sesshomaru winced at the sound. He looked her over once and felt his beast rise to the surface but he fought it and demanded its submission as he looked at the woman he wanted more than anything.

"No." Sesshomaru growled as he knelt down and gently touched her cheek, mindful of his sharp claws as he wiped away a few tears that had fallen. "You are the one I want Kagome. Akari means nothing to me."

"That's not what it looked like to me Sesshomaru. It doesn't matter anyway. I am destined to be alone. Always falling for someone I can't have." She sighed as she removed his hand from her cheek. "I will only stay here for Rin but please do not come near me unless it has to be so."

"Kagome please." Sesshomaru was so close to begging that he didn't care if anyone saw him.

"You have Akari. It is not fair on her for you to tag me along. Goodnight Sesshomaru." She said as she kissed his cheek and rose to her knees. Before she could walk away, Sesshomaru let out a small growl mixed in with a whimper as he pulled her body flush against his and crashed his lips on hers in a desperate attempt to show her how he felt about her. He was not about to lose her because of a stupid female that couldn't take the word 'no' seriously. Kagome let her emotions run wild for a moment as she responded to his kiss. She had to be strong for herself but also for Rin. She would deal with the heartbreak of seeing Sesshomaru with someone else one day at a time. She would not come between another couple.

Sesshomaru wanted to howl in pain when she pulled away from him. He took one look into her blue eyes and realized what she was about to do.

"No." He growled. "You will not leave me."

"Sesshomaru please." Kagome choked on a sob. "Please let me go. You have Akari."

"I will tell you again _koi_ she means nothing to me." He pressed on the word koi for her but it did not have the effect he wanted. She flinched slightly as she stepped away from his embrace.

"I saw differently Sesshomaru." She said softly. "I will remain here but only for Rin." She added as she walked away. Every step she took, broke her already tattered heart even further. She reached inside and stopped when she heard a painful howl. She gasped as memories of the day she was sucked into the jewel flooded her mind. She remembered that howl clearly. "No. It is too late." She whispered as she went to her rooms not seeing Akari in the hallway smirking in victory. Seeing her bed before her, Kagome threw herself onto it and sobbed her heart out.

"I wish you were here daddy." Kagome sobbed into her pillow. She released all her pain and anger out. She didn't care if anyone could hear her. She knew the servants did and knew some of them would come and see her but she wasn't in the position to care.

"Oh my little sunshine." A male voice making Kagome bolt up and gasped loudly. Sitting on the side of the bed, giving her a smile as if he had never left her and her family, was her father. She let out a small sob as she hugged him with everything she had. "It's alright sweetheart. Let it out." Kai said softly. He couldn't help but smile as Kagome looked just like him. Right down to the dark hair and blue eyes. Many wondered where he and Kagome got their eye color from as no one in their family did but he learnt that it was his great grandmother on his mother's side of the family that had the blue eyes.

"Daddy. I have missed you so much." Kagome said in a quiet voice once she calmed down. Today was just not going her way.

"I have missed you too Kagome. How is your mother and brother?" He asked in the same quiet tone.

"Mama wishes you were with her every moment. She says Sota is just like you." She said softly.

"I know. I wish I was with you all." Kai said sadly. "Has your mother ever..."

"No. Grandpa wanted her to try and remarry but she refused. Not that I am complaining daddy but how are you here?" Kagome asked confused.

"You wished me here. The Kami have taken you under as their daughter Kagome. They will grant your every wish within reason." He said in a calm tone yet she could hear how serious he was.

"I understand. I have never been selfish anyway daddy." Kagome said as she hugged her knees when he sat beside her.

"Yes. Though I am confused why you are so strong headed against becoming Sesshomaru's mate. Though I do remember being a bit of a shy boy when it came to your mother." Kai chuckled to himself making Kagome go pale.

"I do not want to know about you and mama." Kagome said with a shudder. Kai chuckled again but then grew serious.

"Now tell me why." He said seriously. Kagome sighed and told him everything. Kai frowned and shook his head.

"Sesshomaru cannot mark Akari as his mate. You and he are destined for each other." Kai said shocking Kagome.

"Great! Can't I catch a break?" Kagome groaned as she buried her face into her knees. "Why can't someone for once just want me for me? Not for the power I have or power I could bring them?" She whispered sadly although outside the door, Sesshomaru heard every word.

"Don't you think that you are making a mountain out of a mole hill Kagome?" Kai said in a tone that made Kagome scowl.

"I can't imagine how or why mama misses you. You could drive someone up the wall!" She exclaimed.

"True but you are just like me." Kai winked. "Just hear Sesshomaru out. I am sure if you look carefully you will see how disgusted he is around Akari."

"You don't understand daddy. Akari can give him full blooded inu heirs. I would only give him inu hanyous." She said sadly.

"Maybe that's what he wants." Kai said shocking Kagome again. He was getting into the habit of doing this. "Besides Megumi wouldn't mind having hanyou grandpups. She does have a hanyou son remember."

"Because the Kami took away her yoki to save her." Kagome fired back making Kai chuckle as he kissed her forehead.

"You definitely take after me with your temper. No wonder Sesshomaru is captured by you." He laughed at the bright blush on his daughter's cheeks. He frowned when he felt the pull that meant he had to go back. "Kagome..."

"I know daddy. You have to leave now. I promise I will do what you said." Kagome said softly as she hugged her father with everything she had. It broke Kai's heart to leave his daughter but as the door opened he knew she would be in good hands. Kagome sobbed as Kai whispered he loved her and disappeared.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered as he rushed to her side and held her as she released her pain of losing her father again.

"It's not fair." She whimpered.

"I agree." Sesshomaru said softly as he remembered the day his father died. Every time his father visited them became harder and harder. It took everything he had not to try and use Tenseiga.

"I'm sorry." She whispered after she calmed down. "I ruined your kimono."

"It does not matter. It can be fixed. Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked making her look at him with wide eyes. "What is it?"

"Does Akari really mean nothing to you?" She asked in a small shy voice making him blink before nodding.

"I cannot stand her Kagome. Yes she could give me an heir that is pure but I do not want that. If having a hanyou pup with you is all that I am granted then I would rather have that than anything else." He said seriously shocking her. "I do not care for heirs or finding supreme power. I would give up the entire Western Lands if it meant being with you."

"Sesshomaru I..." Kagome whispered.

"Even becoming human?" A powerful voice boomed through the room making the pair jump slightly. "Would you give up the very thing that makes you a youkai and become the one thing you claim to despise?" The voice did not show itself but they could tell it was a male.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said without a second thought. "If Kagome would accept me, I would gladly do anything to make her happy. Even becoming human."

"Very well." The voice said with a grin in it. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome who was looking like a deer that had been caught in the headlights. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and stood up. "You have made your choice."

"I have." He said but before anything could happen a pink barrier formed around Sesshomaru shocking him but he missed the figure chuckling as he looked at Kagome.

"Are you crazy?!" Kagome wanted to scream, to hit him but she couldn't find it in herself to do so. "I don't want you to change to make me happy. I fell in love with you. If you ever turn into a human I will never speak to you again." Kagome growled the last part.

"Excellent. You have passed the test young guardian. Look after our daughter well, Western Lord. Your land will be blessed as well as your home." The voice said as it disappeared and so did the powerful aura that came with it.

"You were going to become a human for me?" Kagome asked after a few minutes of silence. Sesshomaru looked at her with serious golden eyes.

"I would do anything to make you happy Kagome." He said in a clear yet seductive tone that made her shiver slightly.

"Then make me your mate." She said softly shocking him. "Ha! You don't like oooph!" Kagome was swarmed by a rush of emotions as Sesshomaru claimed her lips with his in a desperate need. Kagome never said anything else apart from voicing her love for Sesshomaru so loudly that the entire castle heard it.

In the main room

Megumi grinned like the dog that got its bone. She knew her eldest had marked his miko as a howl ran through the entire castle.

"It seems I am going to become a grandmother again." She grinned making Inuyasha chuckle. She flicked his ear making him growl but she knew the threat was a joke. Kikyo giggled as she leant into her mate but frowned when she felt a swell of yoki rising up.

"It seems someone is not happy that Sesshomaru mated Kagome." Kikyo said as Akari burst into the room with blood red eyes.

"Your son has mated a human!" She cried in disgust.

"About time as well." Megumi said as she tapped her chin lightly. "I wonder if these grandpups will have their uncle's ears or youkai ones." She said in a thoughtful voice. "Oh maybe we will get a mixture. How exciting. I do love my daughter in laws though." She grinned making Kikyo smile brightly.

"You want hanyou grandpups?!" Akari hissed.

"Watch your tone with me Akari. My son may be the Western Lord and his mate the Western Lady but I am still powerful. You could find yourself in the netherworld within seconds. Leave now or I will kill you."

"Why ruin your perfectly clean claws mother when I could kill her?" Inuyasha grinned in a feral manner making Akari shiver as she left the castle.

"Let's hope they get piece and quiet for a while." Inuyasha said then he went green at a very loud snarl. "I think it's time we went home Kikyo."

"Now now Inu." Kikyo laughed.

"I do not want to hear Sesshomaru doing _that_ with my best friend." Inuyasha shuddered making everyone laugh.

**Later on that night**

Sesshomaru awoke from his small sleep thinking it was all a dream when a shift under the covers brought his attention to life. He looked down at his side and smiled. His mate and love was sleeping soundly beside him with her arm over his stomach and she was buried into his side. He inhaled her scent deeply and caught a edge to it that he had not noticed before. He was glad that the scent of death that left her beautiful scent completely but wondered what the edge was until it dawned on him.

His mate was pregnant! Happiness like nothing else flowed through his being and heart. He sensed she was beginning to wake but couldn't wait to tell her.

Kagome groaned slightly as she woke up and blushed softly under his intense gaze. When she noticed something different in his eyes she was concerned.

"What is it love?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome my love." He smiled at her. "You are going to make me a father." He grinned as he ran a claw over her flat stomach that would soon grow heavy with the child that they created together.

"I'm pregnant?" She whispered in a shocked tone and he nodded. "And if it's a hanyou?" She asked softly making him chuckle. He placed a soft kiss on her lips making her whimper when he pulled away before it got interesting for them both.

"Then I would be just as happy. I am hoping our pup will look just like you." He smiled as he planted a soft kiss on her stomach making tears form in her eyes. "Kagome?"

"It's nothing. I'm just happy." Kagome smiled as he held her in his arms. "I love you Sesshomaru."

"And I love you Kagome." He said with a smile. His pack was growing by the day.

His Kagome was truly the fire that broke the ice around his heart.

And he wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

**And that my faithful viewers and fans is the end of Breaking the Ice. I hope you all enjoyed it and depending on what you want I may make a sequel on this.  
**

**If you liked it please review if not then don't.**

**Until then guys**

**TheBlueLily~**


End file.
